


Carry You Home

by Tinwore



Series: Эсми, Карлайл и их семья [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinwore/pseuds/Tinwore
Summary: Пусть вас не вводит в заблуждение англоязычное название. Это название песни Джеймса Бланта, которая показалась мне прекрасно описывающей и Карлайла, и Эсми, по отдельности и вместе взятых. Итак, две даты - 1911-й и 1921-й годы. О том, как доктор Каллен встретил Эсми Платт, и в конце концов забрал её к себе домой.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Series: Эсми, Карлайл и их семья [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836604
Kudos: 1





	1. 1911. As strong as you were...

_**Ты был сильным…** _

В тот день я заступил в вечернюю смену. Всегда предпочитал, чтобы дежурства выпадали на ночь: моим коллегам удавалось поспать, а на меня намного меньше обращали внимания пациенты и их родня. Выходило, что я жил ровно так, как положено вампиру из легенд. Эта мысль меня забавляла.

— Добрый вечер, доктор Каллен! — медсестра Уайт, подавшая мне какую-то сложенную бумажку, широко улыбалась, похоже, мне в ответ, и я, растерявшись в первое мгновение — как бы она не придумала себе чего — ответил сдержанным кивком:

— Добрый вечер, Джейн.

— Сегодня третья смотровая, — продолжила Джейн. — Из Линнбрука привезли девушку с переломом, у них там нет врача. Это от фельдшера, — объяснила она, что за бумагу мне выдала.

— Спасибо, — я ещё раз кивнул девушке, развернул записку, пробежался по ней глазами и, подняв взгляд, добавил: — Милые серёжки.

Они, и правда, были милые.

— Спаси…бо, — бедняжка забыла, как дышать, а мне было весело и стыдно одновременно. Я знал, как действую на людей, и понимал, что это почти издевательство с моей стороны, однако не мог удержаться от того, чтобы смотреть, как чудесным образом преображаются злобные медсёстры ночной смены, сразу становясь сущими ангелами, лучащимися счастьем и самодовольством.

В смотровой меня встретили возгласом облегчения: «Доктор!». Я протянул мужчине, поздоровавшегося таким странным способом, руку:

— Карлайл Каллен. Здравствуйте.

— Боб Платт, — ответил мужчина.

Я снова кивнул. Вот так просто, даже не представился полным именем. Без всяких сомнений, он был отцом пациентки: их родство выдавал чуть раскосый разрез глаз — у обоих светло-карих, как кленовый сироп, — и рыжие волосы. Разве что в шевелюре отца было намного больше седины.

— Привет, я Эсми, — сказала девушка, широко усмехаясь, когда я подошёл к ней, и подала мне чуть дрожащую ладонь. Человеческий глаз этого бы и не заметил. Со стороны ситуация даже могла выглядеть забавно, так сильно контрастировало бедственное положение юной леди с выражением её лица. Я легонько пожал протянутую руку и улыбнулся. Такой чудесный голос, и такая небрежная манера речи: девушке, похоже, было ужасно неловко, что она всячески старалась скрыть.

— Мы из Линнбрука, там наложили временную шину, почти три часа в машине тряслись, уж не знаю, как бы от этого хуже не стало, — обрисовал ситуацию отец.

— Посмотрим, — заверил я, вновь разворачивая записку от фельдшера. — Что случилось?

— С дерева упала, — сообщила Эсми, будто это было для неё обычным делом. Не удивлюсь, если так и окажется.

Я вздохнул:

— Перелом, похоже, довольно сложный, может быть, вам придётся у нас задержаться. Но давайте лучше проверим, — обратился я к девушке, откладывая записи и подсаживаясь к ней, чтобы удобно было осматривать ногу, и взял её за запястье — посчитать пульс. Ей должны были дать обезболивающее в Линнбруке, но уже прошло порядочно времени. Я принялся ощупывать голову мисс Платт, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие карамельные волосы. Непрофессиональные мысли — не то слово. И, как назло, стандартные в таких ситуациях вопросы совершенно не помогали отвлечься.

— Больше ничего не ушибли? Головокружения, боли, помутнения зрения, тошноты нет?

— Нет, всё в порядке, — Эсми отвечала, будто я спрашивал её об отметках в школе. Ей шестнадцать... Она ходила в школу? 

— Следите за пальцем.

Вверх. Вниз. Пушистые ресницы чуть подрагивают. Слева направо. Справа налево. Нистагма нет. Пришлось оторвать пристальный взгляд от орехово-карих глаз, чтобы записать, что всё в порядке.

— Доктор Каллен, — понизив голос, обратилась ко мне пациентка.

— Да, мисс Платт? 

— Можно просьбу? — она поманила меня к себе жестом, и я наклонился к ней, чтобы слышать — вернее, слушать — её шёпот. И вдруг впервые поймал себя на мысли, что мне нравится запах. Её человеческий запах — и биение жил на шее, которой я едва ли не касался носом и губами…

— Выпроводьте моего папеньку, — прошептала Эсми мне на ухо, и, если бы такое было возможно, у меня по коже побежали бы мурашки от её тёплого дыхания.

Я неловко поджал губы и улыбнулся: бойкая девчонка, так явно нарушать заведённые порядки. Совсем не боится. Тем временем я знатно перепугался: моё естество напомнило о себе.

— Мистер Платт, не могли бы вы позвать медсестру, нужно приготовить гипс.

Он прочистил горло, будто собирался сказать что-то осуждающее, но промолчал, красноречиво глядя на дочь, и всё же вышел, как она и хотела. Ей было больнее, чем она давала понять, и теперь, когда не пришлось храбриться перед отцом, совсем обмякла на кушетке.

— Вколоть морфия, мисс Платт? — мимолётно коснувшись её, спросил я.

— Руки у вас дьявольски холодные, — пожаловалась она и устало откинула голову: — Пожалуйста.

— Плохое кровообращение, — объяснил я, с трудом сдерживая ухмылку, пока ставил укол. Иногда играть словами, говоря полуправду, было увлекательно.

Эсми понемногу расслаблялась под действием морфия. А потом повернула ко мне голову, и наиграно вздохнула:

— Врач, который не может помочь самому себе. Ох и тяжело вашей жене терпеть ваши объятия…

— Со мной нелегко ужиться, — согласился я, уже не пряча весёлости. Когда сердце Эсми успокоилось — мне не нужно было брать её руку, чтобы услышать, — я снял лубок, разрезал и без того разодранный чулок и принялся ощупывать ногу пациентки. Та тихонько шипела от боли, что мне и было нужно.

— Простите, мисс.

Она в ответ замотала головой:

— Да что вы…

— Мне нужно вправить кость, будет больно, — предупредил я. Эсми сделала глубокий вдох, а я продолжил как ни в чём ни бывало: — Зачем вы полезли на дерево?

— За я-А! — Эсми негромко вскрикнула — и часто задышала.

Я держал ногу мисс Платт одной рукой, другой вытирая с бледного лба выступившую испарину, ожидая, пока девушка придёт в себя достаточно, чтобы услышать, что я прошу её не двигаться, и пока, наконец, не придёт медсестра.

— …блоками, — выдохнула юная леди-не леди.

Морфий делал своё дело. Боль вскоре совсем ушла, притупилась, ясные глаза девушки постепенно затапливала полупрозрачная дымка опиумных грёз. Как раз пришла медсестра, помогла мне с гипсом и инструментами.

— Благодарение Господу, что у вас такие холодные руки, — тихо проговорила Эсми, прикрывая глаза.

Мне оставалось лишь качать головой, пока я накладывал повязку. Не хотелось гадать, божественный это промысел или дьявольский.

— А знаете, со мной так ещё никто не говорил, — подала голос Эсми.

Я поднял голову и недоумённо вскинул бровь:

— Как?

— Как со взрослой, — со всей серьёзностью ответила девушка. — Хотя мне уже шестнадцать.

Мои губы снова невольно изогнулись в улыбке:

— Меня воспитали довольно консервативно. Шестнадцать, на мой взгляд, не слишком много, но всё же не шесть.

— Вы англичанин? — вдруг спросила она. — Мне кажется, у вас совсем не здешний акцент.

Наступило молчание: я не был уверен, что ответить. Ещё совсем недавно мне приходилось быть осторожным в подобных разговорах, чтобы в собеседниках вдруг не проснулось желание прикончить друг друга или меня. Теперь с этим было спокойнее.

— Я вас обидела? — испугалась тишины Эсми.

Я мягко качнул головой:

— Нет, мисс Платт. Я действительно родился в Лондоне. Но я прожил там меньшую часть своей жизни, и мне кажется, что это было ужасно давно. Никогда не думал, что у меня вообще может остаться акцент.

Девушка смущённо пожала плечами, как будто извинялась за своё неуместное предположение и неуёмное любопытство. Я закончил с повязкой и снял перчатки.

— На этом всё. Оставляю вас в надёжных руках сестры Адамс, она проследит, чтобы всё было в порядке. Отдыхайте.

Я забрал бумаги и уже был у двери, когда Эсми меня окликнула. Я обернулся. Её лицо, вдруг залившееся румянцем, её почти незаметно дрожащий голос, будили во мне что-то…

— Доктор Каллен! Спасибо.

…Ещё не знакомое.

— Не за что, — мне снова захотелось улыбнуться, и я не стал сдерживаться.

Мистер Платт ждал в коридоре и, заметив меня, тут же встал с кресла. За долгие годы в бодьнице я безупречно научился владеть своим тоном:

— Всё будет в порядке. Проследите, чтобы она пока повременила с прыжками по деревьям, — Боб хмыкнул, и я понял, что тоже могу улыбнуться. — Через две недели я бы посоветовал сделать рентген, но, если у вас не получится, наведаетесь к нам через месяц. При хорошем раскладе, уедете без лишнего груза. Вот обезболивающее на первое время, — я подошёл к стойке и спешно записал название и дозировку в рецепте. Обернувшись и отдавая бумагу, я добавил: — И да, последнее. Мисс Платт сегодня нужен покой. Уже поздно, вы далеко живёте. Я договорюсь, чтобы вашей дочери выделили койку на ночь…

Мистер Платт опустил взгляд, закачал головой, явно хотев возразить, но, в чём дело, было ясно и без слов, так что я не дал ему заговорить, достав из кармана жилета два доллара.

— Возьмите, — я настойчиво вложил деньги в его ладонь. — Здесь должно хватить на гостиницу и завтрак. А утром Эсми будет готова ехать домой.

— Я… не могу, — замотал головой мужчина, пытаясь вернуть мне купюру, хотя я был непреклонен.

— Возьмите, — повторил я, сжимая его ладони. — Вернёте, когда приедете снимать гипс.

Конечно, тогда он меня уже не застанет. Так будет лучше. Мне давно пора было уехать, но всё не находилось причины или хотя бы повода. Жаль. Жаль, но так нужно было: рядом с Эсми Энн Платт обострилась не жажда — чувство одиночества, преследовавшее меня почти с самого начала моей новой жизни. Пустота в груди напомнила о себе: замершее сердце не могло ничего мне подсказать, со мной был лишь разум. И разум говорил, что правильным будет покинуть Колумбус.

В конце концов, мне удалось уговорить мистера Платта остаться на ночь в городе, чтобы не подвергать лишним испытаниям себя и больную дочь.

Ближе к полуночи я отправился на обход — всё было тихо. Слабый синеватый свет заполнял палаты, отражаясь от крашенных стен и задёрнутых ширм. Полумрак скрывал спокойные лица спящих и заползал под кровати, становясь там настоящей тьмой. Изредка тишину нарушало скрипение пружин, когда кто-то ворочался, но, похоже, все мои больные сегодня спали крепко. Я зря беспокоился и мог позволить себе провести ночь за чтением свежего выпуска «The Lancet».

Я уже взялся за ручку двери, чтобы прикрыть её, выходя, но тут с ближайшей кровати раздался шёпот:

— Доктор Каллен! Док…

Эсми.

— Да, мисс Платт. Вас что-то беспокоит? — несколько широких шагов — и я оказался возле постели девушки, задёргивая ширму, чтобы немного приглушить наше перешёптывание.

— Не спится, — Эсми замотала головой, разбрасывая карамельные волосы по подушке. Темнота не мешала мне видеть все детали её лица, до конца не потерявшего ещё детскую округлость.

— Нога разболелась? — спросил я и понял по выражению мисс Платт, что угадал. — Скажу сестре, чтобы дала вам ещё дозу…

— Нет, доктор, — Эсми схватила меня за рукав и почти отпустила, потому что я не стал вырываться. — Не надо уколов. От них… туман в голове. Мне не по себе.

Я озабоченно вздохнул, чуть улыбнувшись и взяв её ладонь в свою:

— Чем же мне вам помочь?

— Останьтесь? — с тенью надежды в голосе предложила Эсми. — Расскажите про Лондон…

Здесь не было никакой непреодолимой силы дьявольского очарования, соблазнительных жестов и знаков, ничего такого. Я просто не хотел ей отказывать.

— Почему про Лондон? — спросил я, подтягивая табурет, стоявший возле кровати, поближе.

— Люблю думать о путешествиях, — смущённо ответила мисс Платт и тут же стала оправдываться, будто привыкла к упрёкам каждый раз, когда такое говорила: — Нет, знаю, это глупо, да и невозможно для меня, но, может, когда-нибудь мне повезёт с мужем…

Тут она перебила саму себя и продолжила мысль:

— Но, когда знаешь только английский и немного французский, — не скрывая досады, она вздохнула, — куда ещё можно поехать? В Англию и во Францию, — в ней вновь загорелся энтузиазм, — а потом можно было бы рассказывать детям в школе о Старом Свете, о его людях и порядках.

Я оставил её слова без ответа, лишь улыбнувшись чуть шире.

— Вы смеётесь надо мной, да? — в её голосе не было обиды, будто бы девушка и ждала, что я так отреагирую. Была усталость и ещё — уверенность, что никто не способен понять её. Привычка даже.

В ответ на этот вопрос я действительно бесшумно рассмеялся, сцепил ладони в замок и опёрся на них подбородком. Я несколько мгновений молчал, качая головой и не отрывая взгляда от Эсми. Нужно было сохранять серьёзное лицо, но у меня не выходило, так что я заговорил всё так же — с улыбкой, не желавшей сходить с моих губ:

— Нет, мисс Платт. Нет, я не смеюсь.

— Нет? — в её голосе скользнуло растроганное удивление вперемешку с недоверием.

— Нет, — ещё раз решительно повторил я. — Здесь не над чем смеяться. А Лондон… И вовсе не такой недоступный город.

Если повезёт с мужем, конечно. Здесь она верно заметила. В родном городе я не был давно, рассказать мне было почти нечего, и всё же я не хотел молчать и отнекиваться:

— Хотите, я расскажу об Италии?

— Так вы путешествовали?! — девушка в восхищении распахнула янтарные глаза и устремила на меня пристальный взгляд, в котором проскользнуло сомнение.

— Вы не поверите, если я стану рассказывать обо всех краях, где побывал, — но я лукавил: глядя ей в лицо, я понимал, что она — поверит всему, любой небылице, которую я мог сочинить для неё.

— Пообещайте мне, что закроете глаза, — я ещё не забыл о времени и том, что больной уже давно пора было спать.

— Обещаю, — Эсми глубоко вздохнула и зажмурилась.

Небылицы и сказки мне были ни к чему: моя жизнь и без прикрас весьма на них походила. Сорренто, Неаполь, Рим, Флоренция… У меня было время объездить множество городов, и моя идеальная память теперь была как нельзя кстати: в своём рассказе я воссоздавал всё до мелочей.

Несмотря на то, как взволновал Эсми разговор со мной, — я боялся, что она теперь совсем не сможет уснуть, так колотилось её сердце, — она всё же задремала, выслушав историю о путешествии в солнечную Италию, и я с лёгкой душой мог уйти ожидать утра на своём посту. Мог, но задержался у постели мисс Платт ещё на полчаса. При взгляде на девушку, меня переполняли восхищение и смутная тревога, но объяснить собственные чувства был не способен. Во мне боролись два страстных желания: чтобы Эсми Платт стала моей компаньонкой, о которой я давно мечтал, и чтобы она никогда не смогла ей быть. Со всем упорством, на которое был способен, я отгонял первое из них. Я не мог просить у Господа ничего для себя.

И, вместе с тем, откуда-то была уверенность, что ей Он бы дал всё.

Я буду просить Его за тебя, Эсми, — я чуть коснулся пальцами её лба, чертя крест, и — почти — поцеловал, вдыхая запах медовых волос.


	2. 1921.  ...tender you got

— Доброе утро, — я поздоровался с коллегой, который, войдя, тут же принялся стряхивать с зонта воду.

— Да уж, доброе, — проворчал доктор Макэвой, явно не понимая, как я сохраняю добродушие после ночной смены. Он расстегнул пальто и стал разматывать шарф: — Опять дождь. Это место, наверное, проклято, никуда не выберешься. Хорошо тебе: ты в Бостоне уже попривык к такому. 

— Хорошо… — я улыбнулся — мой собеседник и сам был родом из Новой Англии, так что ничто не мешало и ему свыкнуться с погодой, — и принялся собираться домой, складывая свои записи и журналы в стопку и освобождая стол, чтобы его мог занять Джереми.

Он вздыхал с досадой, глядя в зеркало и поправляя испорченную причёску. В Ашленде не носить головного убора и надеяться сохранить укладку было невозможно. Так всегда начиналась наша пересменка: поставить чемоданчик на кресло, надеть свежевыглаженный халат, вымыть руки, вкратце рассказать о поступивших за ночь или за день, и сегодня ничто не нарушило привычный ритуал.

Когда я уже надевал пальто, Джереми вновь подал голос.

— Слушай, Карлайл… Раз мы заговорили о выходах…

— Да, — кивнул я, чтобы он продолжал.

— Не подменишь меня в пятницу в морге? Я хотел девушку в кино в кои-то веки свозить.

Я пожал плечами:

— Без проблем, Джерри.

Мой… друг очень красноречиво глядел на меня несколько долгих секунд, а потом со смесью восхищения и непонимания воскликнул:

— Нет, Карлайл, ты точно ненормальный!

— Может, ты и прав, — усмехнулся я, надевая шляпу. — Удачи тебе сегодня.

Я не любил морги, хотя любой, кто знал бы о моей природе, сказал бы, что там работать легче всего: ни тебе бьющихся сердец, ни живых людей. Ни намёка на искушение, и, хотя мне давно уже не нужно было ломать себя и каждый раз преодолевать нестерпимое желание впиться зубами в первую понравившуюся шею, я старался соблюдать осторожность, и потому мне самому странной казалось моя нелюбовь. Однако было две вещи, которые отвращали меня: запах формальдегида и смерть. Не та, которая настигла когда-то меня, а окончательная и бесповоротная. Находиться рядом с теми, кому я уже не мог помочь — ни благодаря своему многовековому опыту, ни благодаря дару-проклятию, которым наделила меня судьба, — было не просто тяжело, но невыносимо. Однако это было частью моей работы в нашей крохотной больнице, и я исправно её выполнял, утешая себя мыслью, что другим всё равно сложнее: мне-то хотя бы можно было перестать дышать.

В пятницу, едва я переступил порог больницы, дурное предчувствие навалилось на меня, смешиваясь с неясной тревогой, заполняя пустоту в груди. Я списал это на то, что давно не охотился — это было почти, но всё же не совсем правдой, — и заставил себя работать как ни в чём не бывало. На стопку бумаг, которые мне предстояло прочесть или заполнить, я едва взглянул и взял с собой в секционную.

И тут я понял, что что-то не так. Ещё мгновение понадобилось, чтобы понять, что именно.

Среди мёртвых тел, лежавших на столах, был живой человек: меня не мог обмануть мой слух, ни, тем более, обоняние. Я метнулся на запах крови к одному из них и резко сорвал простыню.

Передо мной предстала женщина: изодранные руки, почти чёрные синяки там, где были сломаны рёбра, сбившиеся в космы от запёкшейся крови карамельно-рыжие волосы. И настолько знакомое лицо, что я не поверил своим глазам. Бумаги из моих рук со зловещим шелестом полетели на пол, когда я попытался отыскать нужную — она в конце концов и оказалась в моих руках. Отчёт для полиции, который санитар начал заполнять. Номер двести двадцать четыре. По предварительному опознанию, миссис Эсми Энн Эвенсон, двадцать шесть лет.

Эвенсон. Может?..

Я со злостью ударил по железному столу, так что в том осталась вмятина. Ошибки быть не могло — это она. Девочка со сломанной ногой из пригорода Колумбуса. Мисс Эсми Платт. Я впервые за многие годы потерял ясность мысли: мне не хотелось верить в то, что я видел. Прекрасное тело было искалечено падением с большой высоты — любому врачу это было бы сразу ясно. Несчастный случай, как с деревом десять лет назад, — и вот она здесь, среди трупов, просто потому, что никому и в голову не пришло, что она может выжить. Потому что она не могла выжить: пульс на шее медленно таял под моими пальцами. Времени было ничтожно мало. Но сперва нужно было позаботиться о том, чтобы не осталось никаких записей, и лишь потом унести её отсюда.

— Прости, Эсми, — шепнул я, склоняясь к ней и нежно беря разбитые ладони в свои. Её запах, едва не лишивший меня рассудка десять лет назад, теперь был каким-то другим. По-прежнему приятным, только более нежным и тёмным… Я закусил губу, делая несколько глубоких вдохов, уткнувшись носом в ямку на шее. Слабая кровь не вызывала такой жажды, я справлюсь.

Я бережно завернул Эсми в своё пальто и поднял на руки. Мы вышли через чёрный ход, так что никто не обратил на нас внимания, а по пути домой я старался думать о чём угодно, но не о женщине, которую нёс прижимая к себе. Выходило скверно. Как объяснить в больнице моё внезапное исчезновение? Куда ехать дальше, если Эсми больше нельзя показываться в городе? Не совершу ли я ошибку, обратив её? Захочет ли она такой жизни? Как ко всему отнесётся Эдвард, в конце концов?

— Я пойму, — ответил юный Мэйсен, уже ожидавший на крыльце нашего дома, и меня передёрнуло. До сих пор не привык, что он отвечает на не заданные вслух вопросы. Эдвард нахмурился и виновато склонил голову: — Прости.

И ускользнул от моего взгляда, будто тень. Конечно, кровь Эсми пропитала моё пальто, выдержки юноши пока не хватит, чтобы быть рядом. Три года — очень мало для бессмертного, отказ от человеческой крови всё ещё ощущался им как неестественный. Иногда я тоже знал, что думает мой названный сын. Будет лучше, если он уйдёт.

На бежевой тахте в моём кабинете карамельно-рыжие кудри казались языками пламени, охватившего голову женщины. Эсми была даже не побледневшей — посеревшей, как пасмурное небо. Больше медлить было нельзя. Я снова сжал её ладонь, намереваясь не отпускать до самого конца. Пусть хотя бы так знает, что не одна.

Кровь на вкус показалась мне терпкой, даже горькой; может быть, как хинин или миндаль. Безумие. Я ждал, что будет труднее, чем с Эдвардом, что я сорвусь, не в силах противостоять самому себе: ведь я не смог оставить её не потому, что кто-то попросил, а потому что сам не захотел оставлять. Карлайл, ты чёртов эгоист. Оторваться действительно было невозможно: вот только не во вкусе было дело. Вкус — лишь мимолётное наслаждение. Но касание… Касание могло стать вечным, если я остановлюсь. Сейчас.

Тишина царила в комнате несколько минут. А потом… Потом Эсми закричала, выгнулась от боли и заметалась на постели. Я знал, чего ждать, я знал, что будет, и мне казалось, я смогу сохранить спокойствие. Но боль женщины пронзала меня насквозь: я слишком хорошо помнил, как это было со мной, невзирая на все прошедшие годы. Я почти проживал это снова.

— Прости меня, — шептал я, крепче сжав её руку и придвинувшись ближе. — Прости, Эсми. Я знаю, что тебе больно, но это пройдёт. Всё пройдет, я обещаю.

**_...и таким же нежным ты будешь отныне._ **


	3. 1921. Trouble is the only way is down

**_Беда в том, что единственный путь — вниз..._ **

Боль уходила, словно отлив: накатывала волнами, но с каждым разом всё слабее, стекаясь и сжимаясь в огненный шар в горле. Её место заполняли другие ощущения: я начинала осознавать, что происходит. Сквозь закрытые веки в глаза бил свет, кожу покалывала тёплая тяжёлая ткань, мягкая рука гладила мой лоб, и голос… Голос, звавший меня, был до боли знакомым. Голос призрака из прошлого.

— Эсми. Эсми, ты слышишь меня?

Я открыла глаза. На меня смотрел доктор Каллен, точно такой, каким я запомнила его десять лет назад; будто бы ни на минуту не постаревший с тех пор: такой же молодой, бледнокожий; те же глаза цвета тёмного янтаря, та же мягкая улыбка, те же пшеничные волосы, неведомо как впитавшие солнечный свет. Я вздохнула и почувствовала запах его парфюма: вот, что изменилось. Я никогда в этом не разбиралась, и думала, что так пахнут просто дорогие духи, теперь же запах казался мне неземным: глубокий, яркий, невозможный. Как и прикосновения доктора — тёплые. Для всего происходящего существовало лишь одно объяснение, шедшее в разрез со всем тем, что обещал самоубийцам Господь.

— Доктор Каллен… — собственный голос показался мне чужим.

Мужчина накрыл мою ладонь своей и мягко проговорил:

— Пожалуйста, просто «Карлайл».

— Я в Раю?

С губ доктора Каллена сорвался неловкий смешок. Он отвёл взгляд и погладил своими тонкими пальцами мою ладонь, покачав головой:

— Нет, Эсми, — доктор вздохнул, отпуская мою руку. А потом устремил на меня взгляд пронзительных янтарных глаз: — Нет. Это не Рай, ты по-прежнему на Земле. В моём доме.

Он был серьёзен. Слишком серьёзен, чтобы думать, что он врёт или шутит. Я окинула комнату взглядом: письменный стол возле окна, книжные шкафы, несколько гравюр на стенах, и везде — идеальный порядок. Взвешенные в воздухе пылинки, позолоченные солнцем, то и дело скрывавшимся за облаками, подгоняемыми ветром, напоминали кружащиеся на своих орбитах планеты и метеоры. Я села, сбросив с себя ткань — пальто, как оказалось, — и спустила ноги на пол.

— Бред какой-то…

Доктор Каллен не двинулся с места, только как будто бы сильнее напрягся, похожий на затаившегося в засаде кота.

— Нет, Эсми. В это тяжело поверить, но…

Меня обожгло его прикосновение к моему плечу — почти невесомое, но я вдруг поняла, что сижу перед ним абсолютно нагая. Толком не понимая как, я метнулась в сторону, отстраняясь, и оказалась в нескольких метрах от доктора на его ковре. Карлайл, всего лишь пытавшийся накинуть мне на плечи свой халат, нарочито медленно поднялся и, не сводя с меня своего пристального, но не враждебного взгляда, сделал несколько шагов, чтобы положить одежду на пол между нами и отойти.

— Можешь надеть.

Мне было не до одежды: весь мир вокруг был непривычно ярким, осязаемым намного сильнее: звуки, запахи, даже свет стал другим. Солнце вновь выглянуло из-за облаков, ударив в глаза… Нет, не солнце так слепило — бледная кожа доктора Каллена на свету переливалась, как снег. Это всё не могло быть реальностью. Мужчина сделал неширокий шаг вперёд, протянув ко мне руки.

— Эсми, пожалуйста…

Он хотел, чтобы я успокоилась? Я была спокойна ровно до этой мысли, огонь в горле разгорелся сильнее, и гнев подстегнул меня повысить голос: терпеть ложь я была не намерена. Больше никогда!

— Где я?!

Доктор Каллен с осторожностью сделал ещё несколько шагов ко мне, замерев, стоило лишь мне напрячься сильнее:

— В Ашленде, Эсми, у меня дома. Всё будет в порядке, только выслушай…

— Не лги мне! — это не мог быть мой голос: я никогда не кричала. Это не могла быть я — я бы расплакалась, произнося эти слова. Это всё вообще не могло происходить: должны были быть забытьё, тьма, одиночество, всё что угодно, кроме боли от воспоминаний.

Карлайл сделал ещё шаг, оказавшись совсем близко. Он всё держал руки раскрытыми, не то в оборонительном жесте, не то собираясь меня схватить.

— Доро… — этот шаг был лишним, и я перешла в наступление, заставив доктора пятиться назад.

— Не смей! Я прыгнула с тридцати футов, я не могла выжить! Ничего не будет в порядке!

Раздался грохот и треск: Карлайл отлетел на свой письменный стол, при падении разломив его пополам, и так и остался лежать, оглушённый.

— Господи… — а я ведь просто его толкнула. Да, со всей силы, но сколько силы в такой женщине, как я? Господи, а если убила?.. Я подбежала к доктору и опустилась на колени возле него.

Карлайл, однако, был жив, и, похоже, даже невредим; не получил ни единой царапины, несмотря на то, что проломил стол, и разве что был сильно удивлён моей реакцией, но совсем не искал объяснений случившемуся с точки зрения физики, будто подобное было для него обычным делом. Безумие. Он медленно сел, запустив пятерню в волосы, качая головой с тенью неодобрения на лице. А потом, наконец, поднял на меня взгляд, полный надежды, что я наконец-то его выслушаю и пойму. Я ждала, пока он заговорит, и он не стал медлить:

— Ты больше не человек, Эсми.

Во мне что-то дрогнуло, я хотела вновь возразить, но здесь уже Карлайл уверенно и крепко сжал мою руку, не дав мне подняться:

— Слушай, — я ждала, как он закончит фразу — напрасно. Доктор сказал всё, что хотел.

И тогда, спустя полминуты молчания, я поняла, что он имел в виду: я слышала шум ветра, бьющегося в окна, слышала пение птиц за окном — странно далёкое, будто они остерегались быть рядом с домом; слышала скрип высыхающего от времени дерева половиц и перекрытий дома, но не слышала того, что должна была: сердца Карлайла. Я не заметила, как он отпустил мою руку, потому что мы не отрываясь смотрели друг другу в глаза. Он — ожидая, как я отреагирую; я — пытаясь понять, что происходит со мной и с ним. Мне показалось, доктор вздрогнул, когда я коснулась ладонью его груди, не веря своему слуху. Дело было не в испуге: он нежно накрыл мою руку своей, кивнул и отнял её, поднимаясь с места. С меня будто бы спал морок: я смотрела на разломанный стол, разбросанные по ковру щепки, мятые бумаги, книги, залитые опрокинутыми чернилами…

— Прости, — я вновь схватила руку Карлайла, надеясь, что он посмотрит на меня, и я смогу понять, что он чувствует. — Прости, я не хотела.

Карлайл не злился: он улыбнулся — немного грустно — и огладил моё плечо:

— Я знаю. Не беспокойся. Ты не рассчитала силы. Это я должен извиниться, что испугал.

— Но ведь…

Доктор не стал выслушивать мои оправдания и наконец сделал что хотел — накинул свой халат мне на плечи. Я спохватилась, спешно всунула руки в рукава и завязала пояс, утопая в запахе Карлайла — теперь мне стало совершенно ясно, что это не духи. Мир вокруг меня не изменился, лишь то, как я видела и чувствовала его.

Карлайл взял меня под локти и усадил обратно на тахту, где начинался наш разговор несколько минут назад. Вопросы роились в моей голове, и я не знала, как к ним подступиться. Доктор Каллен молчал: не торопил, давая мне время привыкнуть и выбрать, с чего я хочу начать.

— Что со мной случилось? — самый общий вопрос, который я могла задать. Казалось бы, вместе с тем и самый простой, но выражение лица доктора помрачнело; прежде чем он заговорил, прошли долгие мгновения, которые нечем было измерить.

— После того, как ты… — я могла поклясться, что слышала, как Карлайл скрипнул зубами, — попыталась покончить с собой, тебя нашли. Твои увечья были настолько тяжёлыми, что тебя отправили сразу в морг.

Кивок. Я ждала именно такого развития истории, когда делала свой последний шаг. Каллен продолжил:

— Там я нашёл тебя — и узнал. Ты мне хорошо запомнилась тогда, десять лет назад… — тепло разлилось в моей груди, когда я услышала эти слова. И мне показалось, голос моего собеседника тоже потеплел. — Я подумал, может, это был несчастный случай, решил, что ты не хотела бы умирать. И превратил… в существо такое же, как я сам.

Он объяснял постепенно, немного пространно, чтобы у меня было время свыкнуться с новым миром.

— Эта боль?.. — я не знала толком, как объяснить, потёрла горло, будто это хоть немного могло унять огонь, но Карлайл понял.

— Жажда, — его голос был по-прежнему мягок. — Тебе нужна кровь, чтобы питаться.

— То есть я превратилась… — собственные слова казались мне глупыми, но иначе это всё было и не назвать, — вроде как в вампира?

— Вроде как, — добродушно усмехнулся Карлайл. — Мы так себя и зовём.

— Кровь… — пробормотала я себе под нос. Верилось слабо. Во всём этом чувствовалась неправильность, несправедливость даже. — Значит, мне нужно убивать людей?

С той силой, которой я теперь обладала, это не составило бы труда. Карлайл втянул воздух сквозь зубы, прикусил губу на мгновение, неуверенный в том, что собирался сказать, а потом мотнул головой:

— Нет, не обязательно.

— Как это? — неужели у меня мог остаться выбор?

Карлайл пересел с края тахты глубже, взял мои ладони в свои, замолчал, поглаживая их большими пальцами и тщательно подбирая слова.

— Нет правил о том, как нужно жить, кроме одного: не выдавать своего существования. Иначе провинившегося найдут и… — он поколебался мгновение, — уничтожат. Большинство вампиров действительно охотятся на людей, но есть другие. Мы с Эдвардом, — Карлайл улыбнулся чему-то уголками губ, но почти сразу посерьёзнел, — мы пьём кровь животных.

— Вы с Эдвардом? — неизвестно отчего слова о крови так не взволновали меня, как сказанное доктором Калленом «мы».

— Что-то вроде клана, — объяснил Карлайл. — Или семьи. Эдварду было семнадцать, когда он умирал от испанки, и я обратил его так же, как и тебя. С тех пор он живёт со мной.

— И я?..

— И ты тоже можешь остаться, — он сжал мои ладони сильнее, безошибочно прочтя вопрос в моих глазах, прежде чем я смогла его произнести. А потом как спохватился — отпустил мои руки. Будто это было слишком сильным проявлением чувств для первого разговора.

Дверь кабинета вдруг чуть приоткрылась, раздался стук и красивый, пусть и немного ехидный баритон:

— Не помешаю?

Карлайл оживился, поднимаясь с места, и на его лице расцвела усмешка:

— Ты ведь и сам знаешь ответ, Эдвард, входи.

Бронзововолосый юноша с золотистыми глазами, чуть более светлыми, чем у Карлайла, затворил за собой дверь и подошёл ближе. Они были в чём-то похожи: оба прекрасные и гармоничные, как античные статуи.

— Эсми, позволь представить тебе мистера Мэйсена, моего верного спутника и компаньона.

Я встала, оправила халат из-за привычки разглаживать складки на платье и подала юному Мэйсену ладонь. Он довольно деликатно пожал мою руку и тихо добавил заговорщицким тоном:

— На самом деле он предпочитает считать меня сыном, а в свете представлять как племянника.

Карлайл метнул в спутника и компаньона строгий взгляд, какой был бы у любого опекуна, напоминающего о приличиях своему подопечному. Эдвард усмехнулся какой-то внутренней шутке и продолжил говорить, уже более официально:

— Рад знакомству, миссис… — и вдруг замолчал, глядя на меня, будто стремясь понять, что у меня на уме.

Я сама запнулась в этот миг. Кто я теперь? Миссис Эвенсон? Это имя было мне ненавистно: оно подарило мне столько горя, одновременно отобрав даже едва появившееся на свет счастье... Не дай Боже кому-нибудь ещё зваться миссис Эвенсон. Тогда, может, мисс Платт? Пустой звук. Я больше не та девочка, стремящаяся всем угодить, и не та девочка, у которой мечты сменяют одна другую. Разве что только та… Я мельком взглянула на Карлайла, но не позволила себе думать о нём дальше. Нужно было оставить прошлое. Я улыбнулась, насколько могла мягко, чтобы сгладить неловкость:

— Просто Эсми.

— Можешь быть Каллен или Мэйсен, — неожиданно попытался ободрить меня Эдвард, и Карлайл снова одёрнул, так что юноше пришлось объясниться: — Если имя поможет оставить прошлое.

Да он мысли, что ли, читает?

— Да, — ответил Эдвард.

От неожиданности такого ответа я отскочила в сторону, поближе к Карлайлу, и он приобнял меня одной рукой, тихонько рассмеявшись:

— Не пугайся так, он сам не слишком хорошо управляется со своим даром.

— У всех так? — спросила я, переводя взгляд с мужчины на юношу и обратно.

— Нет, Эдвард у нас особенный, — закачал головой Карлайл, по-прежнему улыбаясь.

Доктор успокоительно потёр моё плечо и опустил руку, направляя меня к двери:

— Идём. Эдвард приберётся. А тебе нужно на охоту.

— Что, в таком виде? — спросила я, жестом указывая на балахон, в который куталась, когда мы вышли из кабинета.

— Завтрак в халате? Отчего нет? — Карлайл явно повеселел и спустился по лестнице.

Я осталась стоять наверху. У меня внутри что-то сжалось от боли: может быть, сердце, ещё помнившее, что оно человеческое. Когда речь шла об Эдварде, его названном сыне, в голосе доктора было столько тепла, сколько я едва ли слышала за всю свою жизнь — от отца ли или от мужа. Мне не верилось, в который раз за этот день, что всё вокруг правда. И мне некуда было выплеснуть боль и тревогу, потому что слёз не было. Достойная плата: я пролила их слишком много за прошедшие годы.

Карлайл заметил, что что-то со мной не так, поднялся на несколько ступеней и замер, не зная, подпущу ли я его к себе.

— Я могу остаться? Правда? — мой голос не дрожал — я просто почти потеряла его.

Никогда ещё на меня не смотрели с таким сочувствием.

— Можешь, конечно, — заверил меня доктор Каллен, поднимаясь выше. — И я ничего не потребую за это. Ты можешь уйти, если хочешь, — продолжил он, — или стать частью семьи.

У меня почти подкосились ноги, когда я вновь услышала это слово, так что я сбежала по ступеням вниз и едва не свалила Карлайла, в порыве обняв его. Не всё ли равно, какой это наш разговор. Не всё ли равно, соблюдаем ли мы формальности…

Доктор Каллен вздохнул, обнимая меня в ответ, и я почувствовала, как он принялся перебирать пряди моих волос, разбросанных по спине.

— Пожалуйста… — я шептала, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, мне казалось, Карлайл растает, стоит мне только его отпустить.

— Прости. Ты жалеешь о том, что я сделал? — тихо спросил он.

— У меня никого не осталось, — глухо отвечала я. И, предупреждая любые расспросы, сама продолжила: — От мужа я сбежала полгода назад: он избивал меня. Мой сын родился здесь, в чужом городе, где у меня никого не было, кроме него. Но он не прожил и недели.

Объятия Карлайла стали крепче, мне показалось, я чувствовала его дыхание макушкой. Слёзы, родные мои, где вы? Слёз не было, только боль, перебивавшая даже жажду.

— Мой милый мальчик… Я взяла его на руки, мы стояли у моря и на несколько мгновений, — слова едва поддавались, — превратились в птиц.

— Ты можешь остаться, — повторил тихо Карлайл. — Просто так. И я сделаю всё, о чём ты попросишь, потому что я в ответе перед тобой за свой поступок.

Когда он сказал «всё», я поняла, что именно «всё» он и имеет в виду: что угодно без жалости к чужим и собственным чувствам. Что он за человек? Он дал мне новую жизнь, где у меня может быть семья, о которой я всегда мечтала, но не требует чего-то взамен, а считает, что может быть в чём-то передо мной виноват... Что это _он_ ещё что-то мне может быть должен...

— Ты едва знаешь меня, — возразила я, но доктор только закачал головой.

— В твоих жилах течёт мой яд. Ты мне почти родная, — он не настаивал, только объяснял то, что сам считал непреложной истиной. Мне хотелось верить, как бы странно ни звучали его слова. — Твоя прежняя жизнь была тяжёлой, но и нынешняя — не сахар. Пока тебе будет кто-то нужен, я могу быть рядом, а мой дом может быть твоим домом.

Встречала ли я кого-то ещё с таким же большим сердцем, как у Карлайла? Кажется, среди людей такие существуют только в рыцарских романах. 

— Он будет лучшим из тех, где я жила, — мне нужно было ответить хоть что-то, пусть даже самое странное, что пришло в голову.

Как я могла себе такое позволить? Я тоже едва знала мужчину, согласившегося приютить меня, но позволяла ему и себе говорить так, будто наше знакомство не прерывалось со дня первой встречи десять лет назад.

Карлайл улыбнулся и взял моё лицо в ладони. Будь я прежней, моё сердце остановилось бы. Я прикрыла глаза, чувствуя каждой клеточкой тела то восторженное ожидание, которое раньше как-то умещалось только в груди, будучи чуть больше кулака.

— Я надеюсь, — произнёс тихо доктор Каллен и опустил руки, пропуская пряди моих волос сквозь пальцы.

Его глаза смеялись: он понял, о чём я подумала, и почти сразу развернулся, сделав несколько шагов вниз по лестнице.

— Идём, — позвал Карлайл. — Время охоты.

Я следовала за ним, я слушала его объяснения, я бежала рядом, вдыхая запах леса, окружавшего его — наш — дом, учась заново слышать и смотреть на новый мир, но никак не могла отделаться от мыслей о словах, так похожих на слова Карлайла.

_"Ты кровь от крови и плоть от плоти моей… Клянусь оберегать тебя и быть опорой. В богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии..."_

Всё же было кое-что, оставшееся во мне от шестнадцатилетней Эсми Платт: беззаветная, почти слепая влюблённость в доктора Каллена.


End file.
